


Down & Dirty (part3) Really dirty

by Mirishka



Series: Down & Dirty series [3]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Other, Romance/stong sexual content/graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex, Sam Carter and Teyla Emagen had a wonderful session together, but it wasnt over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down & Dirty (part3) Really dirty

  
**Down &amp; Dirty – Really Dirty**   


Ronon Dex, Samantha Carter and Teyla Amagen playing games. Too much?

This is the third chapter in the 'Down &amp; Dirty story'. More smut, sex, naughty stuff and toys!

Prologue

Carter and Teyla just finished their first round of the 'lets drive Ronon insane' game- they have stopped for a breather, giving him time to recover himself. Ding, ding, round two!

Ronon looked down at the two women draped over his body. Man! That was hot; he threw his head back and exhaled. WTF had just happened? He had never been involved in sex games or kinky stuff or ever had two women perform sex in front of him but he had to admit, it was good.

Amazing though it was, he was wondering if they were ever going to un-tie him!

"er.. You gonna un-tie me now?" he asked in a very pitiful voice.

Carter moved her hand from Ronons stomach; she traced a line with her finger from his belly button all the way up to his chest, sighing as she did.

"But we haven't finished playing yet" she replied, staring up at him like a child that had just been told to go to bed.

She lifted her head and moved up towards Ronon's mouth. Kissed him gently and looked into his beautiful hazel/green eyes.

"We have another surprise for you".

Ronon stared back at Carter with a surprised look and could only answer with…

"Oh"

The thoughts sped through his mind, what on earth where they gonna do next? Where they EVER gonna un-tie him?

Teyla made a move too, she stretched out and purred like a lazy cat that had just woken from a nap and rested her chin on Ronon's chest just staring at him for a moment. Speaking in a soft, childish voice she asked:

"Don't you want to play a little more Satedan?"

Ronon had never seen Teyla act this way. To him, she was always serious, cautious and conservative. Always being the sensible person in the difficult situations. He never imagined she could be this way.

"What you got in mind?" he replied, staring back at her.

Teyla look at Carter and they smiled. They were grinning like two Cheshire cats that had just got their hands on the key to the locked refrigerator and it was party time. Neither of them spoke, Teyla got up off the bed; she moved across the room towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Carter turned to look at Ronon,

"You having fun yet?" she said with a cheeky smile.

Ronon wasn't completely sure that "fun" was the right word to use. What had just happened between all three of them was hot. It was VERY hot. Ronon thought about the question carefully before submitting his answer.

"Yeah, I am. So, you gonna un-tie me so I can show you how much fun I'm havin'?"

"Nope" Carter shook her head when she answered. "Just a little while longer, then when we let you loose, and you can do what you want" raising her eyebrows and still grinning.

Ronon wasn't expecting the answer that Carter gave, he had been thinking that she was just playing and making the joke last a little longer, and then she would let him loose. It appeared that she and Teyla had made other arrangements. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remain tied up for much longer, his arms where getting sore and red from where the ropes where rubbing, he had been struggling a little to try and break free and that had made it worse.

He glared at Carter, he was getting frustrated,

"When you finally un-tie me, you better start runnin!" Ronon warned, staring back.

Carter laughed; she leaned forward and touched Ronon's face. He was beautiful; she touched his cheek with her finger, then down to his mouth. She traced over the line of his soft lips; then started to kiss him. She loved kissing him; he had the perfect mouth, his lips where full and soft. She would get tingly in her nether regions just from looking at them. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. Ronon accepted her; sucking on her tongue long and slow. He groaned quietly, he loved to kiss, he knew it was his specialty and enjoyed it immensely. He moved his mouth away to release the kiss and stared into her eyes. Her pretty eyes and face mesmerized him.

"I need to fuck you, now!" he whispered with eyes wide open as he spoke.

Carter pulled back and sighed,

"I know you do and I promise you won't have to wait much longer".

Just then the bathroom door opened, Carter turned and looked over her shoulder at Teyla as she re-entered the room. Then, instantly looked back at Ronon to see his expression.

"WTF!" Ronon cried. "What is that?"

Teyla exited from the bathroom naked as before with the exception of an attachment, she was wearing a strap-on. She glided over to the bed, her hands holding onto the appliance, feeling and rubbing it with her fingers. All the time she was watching Ronon, then glanced over to Carter, and then back again to Ronon. She stood proud like a Greek Goddess. Her hands running over her toy, fondling it and caressing it. All the time staring at her intended victims. She licked her lips and waited for Carter to make her move.

"Do you like my toy Ronon? It is called a Kaish. The people who make these are well known among the Ethosians for their sexual prowess".

Ronon was in shock; unable to answer her question. He was unsure of Teyla's purpose and wondered who was going to be receiving her attention. He turned to Carter, who by this time had risen from her position and moved towards Teyla. She ran her hands over the imitation cock, feeling the firmness of it. However, it was still soft to the touch. She turned around putting her back towards her female lover. She moved her hand down between her legs, all the time watching Ronon. He never took his eyes from her. He licked his lips and exhaled hard. This was gonna kill him!

After rubbing herself, Carter brought her hand up to her mouth; she licked her fingers to make them wetter and replaced them back to her pussy. She played for a moment, teasing herself and gently parting her lips to expose her clitoris. She used both hands and tilted her head back towards Teyla who was now fondling her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Teyla kissed her neck and whispered something in her ear.

Ronon let out a low growl; he needed to join in the party. He tugged at the restraints but Carter had made sure she tied him up good. He wasn't going to break free. He cursed and threw his head back in frustration.

Carter removed her fingers from inside herself and leaned over to Ronon, she reached out to him, enticing him, inviting him to suck her fingers. Teyla watched. He obliged, grateful for even the smallest morsel of pussy. He slipped his tongue in between her fingers, trying to taste her. He sucked long and hard, teasing the tips of her fingers with his tongue, he wanted to show her what he would do if he where free, hoping she would be aroused enough to release him. She grinned and pulled them away. She leaned forward, she was now kneeling on all fours on the edge of the bed, Teyla behind her, rubbing her hands over her back and then caressing her ass. Teyla parted her ass cheeks and leaned down; she ran her tongue down along her ass. Carter moaned and jerked her head up, "oh Teyla please, fuck me, please fuck me". Teyla raised her head and looked over to Ronon, he was almost drooling at the spectacle before him. His cock had been hard for some time now and it was aching to be stroked.

"What do you think Ronon? Shall I oblige?"

He stayed silent, only taking in a sharp breath and looking up towards the ceiling wishing he could be behind Carter at this moment. He looked back at Teyla and licked his lips and spoke, "fuck her".

Teyla's eyes widened and she was excited by his reply. She was going to fuck her; she licked her hand and rubbed it onto the cock that was waiting eagerly to enter the willing pussy. She held it in position and gently eased herself into Carter. Carter let out a loud moan, "oh God, fuck!" Teyla grabbed both cheeks of her ass and gently started to pump and grind. Carter cried out more, she moved one of her hands onto her clit; she started to play with herself. Moaning and groaning all the time. Ronon watching, his hard cock aching and burning, wanting to be inside a hot, wet pussy. He let out a low moan and shuffled in his restraints, trying to wriggle free. No use. His frustration was becoming unbearable. He wanted to fuck someone, he didn't care who, he just wanted to be inside a pussy.

As Teyla swayed and pushed into Carter, the Kaish was rubbing against her own clitoris. She tilted her head back and gave out a low groan, as she pulled Carters hips towards her, she would thrust upwards, giving both of them pleasure.

She reached forward to cup her lover's breast and as she did, pushed even further into her. Carter cried out, her hands already busy, faster, faster. Her hips were pushing back into Teyla to get the Kaish further into her and all at once, both of them together reaching orgasm.

Teyla crying out "oh yes! Yes!"

Carter breathing heavily and panting, "Fuck! My God… fuck!"

Fuck!" Ronon cried, he clenched his fists and struggled, he kicked out with his feet onto the bed at the frustration he was experiencing. His cock, begging to be touched.

Teyla bowed her head after her climax, she gently pulled out from Carter, who was also finished and gave a low moan as the Kaish left her. Teyla made her way to the bathroom.

Carter knelt up and gazed over to Ronon, his cheeks flushed, his cock standing erect and waiting for someone to touch it. She moved closer to him and straddled him. She was careful not to let his cock touch her or enter her. She reached over to his arm, and released one of the ropes and then the other. Ronon rubbed his wrists; there were marks from his thrashing, where he had been trying to break free. It took only moments, before Carter had time to move her hands up to Ronons face to touch him, he pushed her onto her side, almost throwing her off him.

He lept onto her, forcing open her legs, he pulled at her hair and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue further to taste the depths of her mouth. He was breathing heavily, with his free hand he delved into her vagina. She was still wet from her orgasm and he pushed his fingers inside her. She cried out and moaned. He rubbed her harder, feeling her clit and then thrusting his fingers inside deeper. He stopped kissing but kept his face in hers…

"You want me to fuck you now?" He spoke through clenched teeth. "Huh? Want some real cock inside you?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me Ronon" Carter begged.

He didn't need telling twice, he removed his fingers from her now, dripping sex - brought them to his mouth and sucked them, licking them and then offering them to her to do the same. She took them into her mouth, played with them with her tongue until Ronon removed them. He pushed her legs further apart so he could re- position himself. He leaned forward and placed one hand above her head, and the other he placed on her hips, he raised and bent his knee up to get in closer and pushed hard into her.

"Oh God!"

She grabbed hold of Ronons shoulder from behind digging her fingers and nails into him. She lifted her head and looked down between her body and his, placing her hand on his chest to raise him up slightly so she could watch him as he thrust his cock into her. She moaned as she watched the slick cock move in and out of her.

"You wanna watch me fuck you?" Ronon asked, and then licked his lips waiting for her to respond.

Carter smiled; she let her hand wander down and rubbed her fingers along her clit. She raised her hand up to Ronon's face and pushed her fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, all the time watching her expression. He continued to fuck her, but he had slowed and wasn't so aggressive now, he had gotten over his frustration and wanted to enjoy the pleasure and feeling of being inside her. He moved his hand down to her clit and started playing with her, teasing her. She like it. She wanted more. Ronons hand moved further round, maneuvering round between her thighs and his. He started to move his fingers round to her ass. He waited for a moment before pursuing his goal; he wasn't sure how she would react. He didn't get any stop signals so he continued, pushing up into her ass-hole. Deeper he pushed his finger, teasing and massaging her anus. She played with her clit and at the same time was bucking upwards to meet his cock.

"Oh God! Feels so good. You're driving me crazy," Ronon gasped.

He looked down between their bodies, watching himself going inside her. He watched her play with herself whilst he was playing with her ass. He lifted his head and took in a deep breath; he was almost ready to come. He wanted to last longer but he had been so frustrated being tied up, he couldn't hold on much more.

"Ronon, I'm gonna come, don't stop, please, don't stop".

Ronon obliged, he quickened his pace and thrust into her harder, rubbing into her deeper to get to her G-spot and all the time massaging her ass with his finger deep inside.

"uhh, God!, Yes! Yes! Aw Fuck!" Carter cried out. She was coming so hard and strong, she hadn't had anything like this in a long time.

Ronon continued giving her as much as he could until he finally climaxed himself. "Fuck! Oh yeah, feels good, yeah!" He gave her everything, as deep as he could, trying to make her orgasm the best she had ever had. It was working; it seemed to last for ever for her. He waited for her to finish, once he was sure, he relaxed and held her close.

They untwined themselves and relaxed onto the bed. It was only when they saw Teyla sat in a chair watching them did they realize they had forgotten about her.

"Do not concern yourself of my whereabouts, I was enjoying the show" She replied, once she realized they were looking embarrassed about not waiting for her.

"And besides, it is my turn next, is it not?"

Ronon raised himself up onto his elbows; he looked over to where Teyla was sitting.

"You kiddin?" He asked.

Teyla smiled and nodded, "you can rest a while Ronon"

Ronon leaned back and turned to look at Carter; she was watching him and she began to giggle.

He started to laugh too, he raised his hands up to his head and brushed over his hair, fuck! It was gonna be a long night!


End file.
